Changes
by MaritaBB
Summary: This story is happening somewhere is season 2. Elena leaves Mystic Falls. A few years later she returns, but she is not the same. How will the people she left behind be able to love this new version of Elena?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and I'm kind of nervous. Be nice to me, pretty please? *heart* Also, I know that this chapter is kind of short, but it's after all just a tiny, little prologue.  
****Give me a hint if I should continue the story :)**

**Okay, here goes**

Prologue:

Elena gave the door to the Boarding House a faint knock. She knew that someone in the house would hear her, and she didn't feel like just waltzing in. She felt that it wasn't in her place anymore. At least not after she gave Stefan the news he was about to receive. Elena tried to stand still, but due to her nervousness, she couldn't. Her palms were sweaty and her feet were tripping. The fact that she had to pee didn't make it any easier.

Just as she was about to chicken out, the door swung open, revealing a very wet and very naked Damon Salvatore. Elena squealed and covered her eyes.

"Jesus, Damon. Since when do you open the door this way?"

Damon winked at her at smirked when he noticed the faint blush that covered her face. He looked her over and decided he better put something on, because Elena looked _way_ to delicious in her tight jeans, blood red t-shirt and leather jacket. As a little plus, she showed just enough cleavage to make him want to rip those stupid clothes off and have his way with her against one of the walls in the hallway.

"Since the guest- who by the way looks _very_ tasty today- decided to stand outside when she usually just bursts through. Of course, I don't mind, but I _did_ after all have to cancel my shower for your sake." While he spoke, he pulled out a pair of black jeans seemingly out of nowhere and pulled them on. Just as he pulled up the zipper, Elena peeked through her fingers and made a sigh out of relief as she stepped over the doorstep.

"You are a jerk, Damon. You could probably hear my car five minutes before it hit the gravel. And since Stefan obviously isn't here, you knew that you had to open the door."

"Sorry, darling. I _kind of_ just expected you to do as you have done _every_ single time you stopped by this house after you learned the horrible truth about Steffie", Damon said with more than just a hint of sarcasm.

Elena huffed indignantly and walked past Damon to sit down on the plush couch. As she stared into the fire, she started to question her reason to be her. Haven't people always said that a clean break was easier- for _both_ parts? Maybe she just should write him a letter, and let him know through her written words. She could tell him the truth and don't have to worry about him trying to get the entire truth out of her. No, she couldn't do that. Not after all they had been through. Not after all the things he had done for her. As she absentmindedly stared at the fire, she didn't notice that the couch lowered. She didn't notice that Damon sat down with a glass of bourbon in his hand. She didn't notice anything before he looked at her, and it felt like an electric current ran through her body.

"Is there something wrong?" Elena turned her head to look at him. His eyes were open and sincere, without a trace of its usual arrogance and sarcasm.

"I…" She looked down at her entwined hands, and bit her lip. All of a sudden it was like all of the air left her body. She sank together and tried to hold back the tears. "I'm leaving", she whispered in a broken voice. Just as she said the words, the front door slammed close and Stefan entered the room. It took him just a second to notice the atmosphere in the room. He looked at Damon's frozen face and Elena's tearful eyes.

"What's going on in here?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Elena looked up at him with a new determination in her eyes. "I said; I'm leaving. Leaving Mystic Falls. Leaving Bonnie. Leaving… you."


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

The sun shone brightly as Elena sped down the road. The wind met her with full force, and she smiled a secretive smile under the helmet. She felt both excited and sad that she was now returning home, after 2 years driving across the world. She had done and seen everything. Even though one third of the past months were all just a blur, she could remember the fact that she had a lot of fun.

Elena had been to Europe and Asia. She even had a little trip to the northern part of Africa. She started in England, where she went to school for a year. After her year in England, she went to Scandinavia. There she bought a map over Europe. Her next goal on her route was Italy, so she hiked and rented cars across all the countries she just could dream of visiting when she was a little girl. Spain, France, Germany, Switzerland and so on. When she came to Bologna, Italy, she bought a bright red motorcycle. A Ducati 848 - Adam. It was her new toy, and she cherished it above everything. From Italy, she got on a ferry to Egypt, drove through the country and got to Israel. From there on she just drove. In Asia she discovered leather pants and biker boots, and that she actually got a quite sexy ass in those pants. In Japan she discovered sushi, before she decided she wanted to turn her nose towards home. So she got on a plane, wrapped her baby in bubble wrap and got him to USA again. When she planted her feet on American soil, she got Adam and drove towards Denver to say hi to Jeremy.

She was there for almost a week before she wanted to talk to Jenna again. The last time they spoke was when Elena was in China three weeks ago, and that payphone had shitty reception.

Just as Elena passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls"-sign, the butterflies got out of their slumber. She wondered how she would be welcomed after just disappearing. She knew Caroline would both expect and welcome her. She knew where she had been, and had even been with her a few of the places. She was the first one Elena called when she bought Adam, and the one who drove her to the Airport after she talked to Damon and Stefan. Elena had even talked to Stefan. She thought that he was going to take her message badly, but they had been talking a bit over the phone, and was good friends. None of them wanted there to be any bad blood between them (pun fully intended). She was excited about meeting Damon again though.

Neither Caroline nor Stefan wanted to tell her anything about how he was doing. Not even what he had been using as a pastime while she was gone and didn't have anyone but Alaric to bother.

The new, solid Nokia 3310 buzzed in her pocket just in time to pull over outside the Grill. She stopped her bike and pulled off her helmet. She placed the helmet on the handlebar and sneaked the phone out of the pocket on the tight, shiny leather pants.

"Shoot", Elena said as she shook her head to get a few tendrils out of her face.

"Are you home yet?" Caroline's voice asked.

"Are you at the Grill?" Elena asked while she opened up her leather jacket.

"I'm there in ten!" She said as she hung up. Elena smirked and walked off the bike. She pulled out the key and walked inside the Grill. The bar suddenly seemed very inviting, she thought as she walked towards the stool that was closest to the bartender. As she sat down, the bartender turned around and his eyes widened in shock when he saw her.

"Elena?" She raised her head to look at the man who had said her name. She lighted up.

"Mike!" He leaned over the bar to give her a hug.

"Where have you been, Elena? Everybody has been so worried. Caroline said you would be coming home soon, but I don't think anyone expected you home so soon."

She smirked at him. "Well, I think it's easier if you ask where I _haven't_ been. I've practically been everywhere."

He groaned. "God, Elena. I envy you. I've been stuck here the past years. I can really see why you left. Are you home for good?" He looked at her with hope in his eyes

"I don't really know, Mike. There is still a lot I haven't seen."

"Well, I gotta say, Elena; the world has been nice to you. You look good."

She gave him a big smile. "Thank you, Mike. I feel good as well."

It looked like he suddenly remembered his job. "I'm an idiot; I guess there is a reason why you came to the bar, isn't it? Can I get you anything? It's on the house."

She winked at him with a big smile. "Aw, it's enough for me with you, dear. Your mere proximity intoxicates me", she drawled in a British accent. "But if you insist, you may get me a tequila shot. It's been a long ride."

Just as Mike put the shot glass in front of her, Caroline bursted through the door and looked around the room with a frantic look. Due to the fact that it was quite early, and that Caroling usually wouldn't be up at this time, her hair looked like a mess, and she barely had any makeup on. As soon as she noticed Elena, she made an excited squeal and ran towards her. When Elena turned around, she opened her arms just as Caroline ran into them at a speed that was way too fast for a human to manage.

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much. It's been way to long. You promised me you were going to call me when you got to India, so I could come with you."

The blonde vampire pouted into Elena's neck, but pulled back and looked at her best friend with a big, happy grin. "But since you are back, I forgive you."

Caroline's eyes scanned the bar before she whispered in Elena's ear; "But I don't think Bonnie is so pleased with you or the choice you made. She was very mad at you when she found out that you ran away. Well, she got Stefan, so I think she'll forgive you eventually."

Elena pulled back and looked at her with a shocked expression. "Bonnie and Stefan?" She leaned closer to Caroline and whispered in a confused voice; "but he's a _vampire, _she hates the Salvatore vampires."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her. "She hates Damon, not Stefan. Because he's so human. 'He doesn't chomp on innocent humans' and all that."

Elena ignored the spark that ignited in her when she heard the name 'Damon', but tried the best she could to ignore it.

"Speaking of Damon, why would you never tell me anything when I asked? You wouldn't even tell me if he still lived in Mystic Falls. I'm just curious; why?" Elena looked at Caroline with hard eyes. "And don't try to wriggle away, I want an answer; an honest one."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um, well… He said that there was no reason for you to ask questions about him, and that if you really wanted to know how he was doing, you would ask him yourself."

"Stupid bastard", Elena muttered under her breath. "My phone got crushed at the rave party in Spain. I had nothing to contact him with. His number isn't exactly printed in my forehead", she muttered as she threw back the tequila she ordered earlier and slammed the glass back at the counter.

"Whoa, easy there. You wouldn't want Adam to end up as screws, now do you?" Caroline smirked at Elena, knowing she loved Adam above everything.

"Screw you (yup, that was planned). My tolerance is much better, and you know it. I could have another ten of these, and not have any problem walking straight at all." Elena lifted the glass between her thumb and forefinger and wriggled it in front of Caroline's face.

"As long as you don't vomit in my bar, you can have as many as you want", Mike said, smirking at the two girls. Elena smirked back at him, while Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Don't encourage her, Mike", Caroline whined. "She's going to see Jenna, and she can't be wasted the first day back at home."

"Says who?" Elena shot back.

"I say so. Come on, now, Elena. We can come back for the booze later. Now, you want to go back to your nice aunt, who has been waiting anxiously for the smallest sign that you're coming home in the nearest future."

"Boo, partypooper", Elena pouted as Caroline dragged her out of the bar and towards Adam.

Neither of them noticed the pair of ice blue eyes that followed them and had been watching them ever since the leather-clad girl had parked outside.


End file.
